darkequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Equestria Wiki
Welcome to the Dark Equestria Wiki Dark Equestria is a text-based RPG on IRC, located on the DarkMyst server about the world of My Little Pony. The room is based on more mature themes and contains violence and power not seen in the comics or on the show. Players are encouraged to use OC's (Originial Characters) and add to the setting. Setting Information Character List Pony Races Other Races Play The main setting is Ponyville. This is where most play takes place, and is by far the most diverse area in all of Equestria, where all pony types live together and still focus on being tolerant and caring beyond their own race. While it's still full of ponies, as some Purists have moved out, there's housing available and many jobs. Time to time play will take place beyond Ponyville, either in a side channel or through being stated in main. The Everfree Forest is a part of main as well. While the theme here is "dark" compared to the usual MLP themes, we ask that adult themes (such as a stallion waltzing about "hanging out") be kept to private. If a scene is going down where the inevitable rape should happen, just FTB (fade to black) and take it to a private room. For such scenes, no one can make you play anything out that you don't want to. Nor can they force such on your character without your OOC consent. You can use scripts to play your characters. We welcome them, and encourage them if you're going to play more than one at a time. Just do not use "bright" colors as your main body text. Play here is freeform. An OP may step in or speak up if things are over powered or out of place in the world, but overall most things fly as long as they go according to the show/comics in ways of technology and such. Character death -is- possible, even without your permission. We encourage OC's (Original Characters) for this world but if you have your heart set on a Canon Character after you've played your OC for a bit, we can work something out. Original Character Rules (OCR) Run your character over by an OP before play. We just need to be sure it goes by our rules and keeps specially approved characters special. Copying another's idea is frowned upon. Please stick to the listed races! If you want a race added, run the idea over by the OP council. You can either show your completed idea to us, or give us a small summary before you put a lot of work into it. Players are limited to one alicorn and MUST be approved by the OP council. Choose wisely. Only a few players will be allowed to have more than one. This keeps alicorns rare, as so they should be. Dragons are not allowed to be as tall as mountains. Please stick to small dragons, or at most, Discord-sized dragons. You may slide your character into nearly any area when it comes to work/profession. If you want to work somewhere and are unsure, such as at Canterlot Crimson Castle, just ask. Category:Browse